Nalia'Tonbay
"You try tearing through a new Ver'Zheran-class cruiser and her escorts, and a whole compliment of MFMs. I dare you, you inbred barbaric Abyssan." A quarian official, who styles herself "vas Rannoch". Inflexible, hypocritical and intolerant, she is a voice for order, civilization and dutiful conduct, to often unhealthy extremes. Nonetheless, she means well. She's in a relationship with Jacob Angelaus, and the two eventually adopted an infant child. Well known for giving any and all self-exiled or wandering quarians a sales pitch impressing on them the benefits of returning to the fold now that the quarians are on Rannoch. She was in fact born Nari'Tol nar Palaven, and is something of a "born again" Fleet-dweller. Trivia Nalia has an interest in traditional quarian fashion, and in particular is noted for her Lak'Ratar Veran (which is not a cape, no matter what aliens say). Threads of Note A Package Delivered: When Selin'Hylt comes to Rannoch with a delivery, Nalia winds up getting her own CDN account. The Search Begins: On Palaven and Anennos, exploring her family history. Census for Quarians: Nalia does some investigating into the quarian demographic on CDN. A Meeting Of Extremes: Nalia is on Tuchanka for purposes of "diplomacy" and after getting into some difficulty is rescued by Drau Kron. The Complexities of Morality: When Cerastes tries to bait Jacob, Nalia demands that the drell broker leave "her human" alone. I Need Immediate Assistance: Nalia's prudish ways are revealed to be hypocrisy, as kinky sex for she and Jacob goes terribly wrong. Leading to... Relationship Counselling: Now, Aneeda D'Veyra and Faena T'Remi try to help the couple rebuild their broken trust. Apologies: Blackmailed by Ket'Etal, Nalia has to make public apologies for her conduct. Zero Tolerance for Criminals: Nalia uses the incident of a victimized child as an excuse to indulge her tendency to moralize ruthlessly, at least until Ket'Etal puts her in her place through reminders of his blackmail material. Who Placed A Bounty on Cerastes?: An ineffectual attempt to bring about some justice. People You'd Date: Being baited by Ket'Etal. Across Times and Legacies: Reflection on the reclaimed Rannoch, and the cost that its reclamation demanded. Core'Taal: The arrival of Score (Core'taal vas Sheeron) sees Nalia bringing up her family history, to Core's annoyance. As usual, it's time for the sales pitch inviting the wandering quarian back to Rannoch. A Seasonal Celebration: CDN regulars are invited to the Angelaus estate, for Christmas. Nalia is in attendance. Major Announcements: A new family member as Jacob returns from another hiatus. Hello, Jassin: Nalia returns, and greets the latest non-Rannoch quarian on CDN, C-Sec officer Jassin'Toel. The rest of the board aren't too enthusiastic about her return. Twenty Years: Nalia compares her situation to that of Nat (Natalie King). Arguments with other forum members, as per the norm, follow. Geth Platforms: Are they for sale? No; Nalia is quite insistent on that point. Chaos And Order: Nalia lays down the law. After a comment from Isadore in the previous thread (the gist of it being, "I'm a criminal, I do what I want"), Nalia outlines her ideas regarding the greater good. Helping Score: The returning Score needs a place to stay. Nalia has an apartment, but there are certain rules to be followed. Category:Characters Category:Quarians